everasquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Northuldra
The Northuldra are an indigenous group who live within the Enchanted Forest north of Arendelle, known as the "people of the sun". They are deeply connected to the magic of the forest and its elemental spirits - the wind spirit, the fire spirit, the water spirit, and the Earth Giants. Overview You grew up in the Enchanted Forest, with your native people. The forests are in your blood, adventure is your calling. Even in places where you don't know the specific features of the terrain, you know the ways of the wild. You are very in touch with the elements of the forest and feel its call. * Skills: Nature, Survival, Animal Handling * Tool Proficiencies: One type of musical instrument, simple weapons * Languages: One of your choice * Equipment: A carved staff of one of the elemental totems, a set of traveler's clothes, and a belt pouch containing 10 gp Feature: Forest Dweller If you're inside of a forest, you are at home. Most benevolent creatures act warmly towards you and even when you're lost, you find a way through the woods. Suggested Characteristics The ties of tribe, clan, family, and the natural world of which they are a part are the most important bonds to most Northuldra. Personality Traits * I'm driven by wanderlust but my people keep me from leaving. * I watch over my family and friends as if my life depended on it. * I will stop at nothing to protect those I love. * I draw from nature, believing there is beauty in everything, even the darkness. * Material things do not interest me. * I feel far more comfortable outside than indoors. Ideals * Change: Life is like the seasons, in constant change, and we must change with it. (Chaotic) * Greater Good: It is each person's responsibility to make the most happiness for the whole tribe. (Good) * Honor: If I dishonor myself, I dishonor my whole clan. (Lawful) * Might: The strongest are meant to rule. (Evil) * Nature: The elements are important to me. (Neutral) * Glory: I must earn glory in battle, for myself and my clan. (Any) Bonds * My family, clan, or tribe is the most important thing in my life, even when they are far from me. * An injury to the unspoiled wilderness of my home is an injury to me. * I will bring terrible wrath down on the evildoers who destroyed my homeland. * I am bound to the elemental spirits, anything they tell me, I will listen. * I suffer awful visions of a coming disaster and will do anything to prevent it. * It is my duty to protect the forest at all costs. Flaws * I find being intoxicated extremely inticing. * I throw caution to the wind and live life wildly. * Anyone who's ever harmed the forest is no friend of mine * I am slow to trust outside of my own tribe. * There's no better way to settle a dispute than an old fashioned brawl. * Nature has a way of weeding out the weak.